


morning sunlight

by icosae



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cuties, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, ah this song has so many routes I can take, enjoy, idk what happened with me but I think I just found a lot of fluffy songs to write to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icosae/pseuds/icosae
Summary: A lazy morning for two lovebirds.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	morning sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/atxCI8KdYe0 listen while you read if you'd like :]

I woke up to the bright sun with the wall to my back. My arms were wrapped around something warm, and I could feel something tickling my nose. Squinting, I looked down to be greeted by the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen. My eyes widened as I recoiled slightly in shock. 

Beside me, Killua was sleeping peacefully, wrapped in my embrace. The sunlight made his skin glow, pale as snow. His white hair was splayed out behind him on the pillow, fluffy, as a cloud would be. “How soft it would be if I ran my fingers through it?” I thought. I could see the shadows cast by his eyelashes on his cheeks, and the shadows of every strand of hair on his eyelids. It seemed surreal that someone could be this beautiful when just sleeping. 

I saw the graceful slope of his nose as he moved a little in his sleep and the even inhale and exhale of his breath. His breathing seemed so faint and quieted I was tempted to put a hand to his heart to see if there was a heartbeat. His lips were parted slightly as he breathed, his lips somehow staying a soft pink. Seconds seemed to drag on into minutes and hours as I marveled at Killua’s face. The sunlight was strong, but light, like that of a winters day even in summer. 

I debated on whether to move or not, but considering the fact that Killua’s arms were firmly around my waist, I resigned myself to staying in bed for a while longer. I sighed and brought a hand up to run my fingers through his hair. I closed my eyes and inhaled a scent that was so distinctly Killua’s, like warm milk and hot chocolate. Instinctively I kissed the top of his head. I felt him stir a little, so I opened my eyes and looked down at him, smiling gently. “Good morning,” I whispered. His answer was a small muffled groan as he buried his face in my chest. I laughed a little, but let him indulge in a little laziness, after all, today was special. If Killua wanted to sleep in, then so be it.

As I ran my fingers through his hair, I started to sing a sleepy lullaby into his hair. My mind started to wander as I kept repeating the verses in a slight hum. 

After a few minutes, he finally looked up at me, and suddenly I felt like nothing else mattered. Something swelled up in my chest as I looked down at him. He was stunning. He looked so delicate at that moment even though I knew he was just the opposite. At that moment I wanted to hide him away from the rest of the world, to never let him be hurt by the people around him anymore. There was a twinkle of mischievousness in his eyes, and to me, that was perfect.

Maybe if some things played out differently, you wouldn't be here with me, but even after so many years, you still welcomed me with open arms. I'm sorry for everything, at the time, I was blind. I suppose it took time away from you to realize that living without you made life feel empty. How many nights were spent alone, wishing you were with me? It was bearable, but it felt wrong. Perhaps we're soulmates, Killua. It always felt like it. From the moment I met you, it seemed like life was so much more colorful. Killua, Killua... you drive me crazy with love sometimes. You just have those blue eyes that make me so selfish all the time. 

I wonder what our younger selves would think about where we ended up. 

Leaning down, I pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“G’ morning Gon,” he yawned out. 

I smiled against his skin, “Good morning, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> those moments at 6 am when the sun prepares to rise, when the light is so faint and bare that it is only visible to the human eye. The slight glow of light through the curtains into the room, washing it in gray shadows. Times that weren’t meant to be enjoyed by cameras. music flows in my head as i stare at the ceiling. my mind tells me that I would do well to cherish moments like this when nothing is on my mind and calm washes in. The moments that make life worthwhile.


End file.
